The proliferation of wireless devices such as mobile phones, Wi-Fi capable devices, and video signals has increased the demand for wireless broadband access to the electromagnetic (EM) spectrum. Accordingly, U.S. Government agencies have been directed to share previously used spectrum bands with wireless broadband devices, and have also begun various impact analyses to assess levels of interference that the wireless devices will introduce into the spectrum. The wireless industry has provided transmit power probability distributions for the wireless devices as a starting point for interference analyses; however, accurately determining aggregate interference from the wireless devices is complicated by their potentially large numbers and the fact that they implement power control algorithms that cause their transmit powers to vary over wide dynamic ranges. For example, interfering wireless devices may number in the thousands and their transmit powers may range between 10 microwatts and 100 milliwatts. One technique to calculate aggregate interference power from many wireless devices with varying transmit powers uses a Monte Carlo simulation. The Monte Carlo simulation is computationally intensive and requires a relatively large amount of time, e.g., many hours or even days, to complete. Also, the aggregate interference power produced by the Monte Carlo simulation may lack accuracy.